


Aros y Cuchillos

by Vahemed



Series: Antes de partir [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Narnia, Other, the horse and his boy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahemed/pseuds/Vahemed
Summary: Años después de que Cor haya sido nombrado Príncipe Heredero de Archenland, Aravis se ha instalado en la Corte como la mano derecha del Rey Lune. Todo en la vida de palacio transcurre con calma, hasta que un par de extranjeros aparecen de la nada para poner de cabeza la realidad a la que están acostumbrados.—¡Victoria! —fue lo último que escuché, antes de que todo se pusiera negro. Entonces, todo se volvió agua y noche. / —¿Tú crees que peleo como una dama? Te voy a mostrar como pelea una dama... / Soñó con aquello incontables veces. Sentía que se ahogaba, y que caía a las profundidades para no volver a ser encontrada nunca.





	1. Llegada

Al cabo de menos de cinco minutos, los perros nos seguían. Mis pulmones dolían. En mi mente, me mordían los tobillos. Era capaz casi de vislumbrar las babas bailando entre los dientes amarillentos, furiosos y filosos.

—¡Hacia el río! —escuché una voz conocida. Ése tenía que ser Edgar, apurándome para encontrarnos—. ¡Hey! —gritó, intentando llamar la atención de los perros, y éstos se detuvieron por un momento. Lo supe por el cese de sus pisadas sobre la hierba, cuyo sonido marcaba la ansiedad de mis pasos. Los había llamado hacía él, lo supe en un segundo.

Quise gritar, pero me fue imposible. Me detuve por un segundo, pero él no quiso permitírmelo.  
—¡No, tonta! ¡No te detengas...! ¡Al río!  
Creo que entendí bien su indicación, finalmente. Había dos vertientes del arroyo que se encontraban al cabo de unos metros. Si él seguía avanzando por la dirección en la que se encontraba, terminaríamos encontrándonos. ¿Y entonces...? ¿Cruzar el río, tal vez?  
Reanudé mi carrera, con la esperanza de alcanzar su paso. En mi cabeza, la imagen de los animales mordiéndole los tobillos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. "No te detengas, no te detengas..."  
Los ladridos comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte, de nuevo. Temí que se me estuvieran acercando. En mis pies descalzos, sin embargo, sentí la hierba húmeda.  
El río. El primer paso al escape y a salvarse, por fin. Casi podía tocarlo. El primer paso para...  
Algo tomó un trozo de la tela de mis faldas. Eso debió haber sido, seguramente; porque me fui de espaldas. Me aferré al piso como pude, e intenté arrastrarme. Sin embargo, el can aquél poseía una fuerza increíble. Comencé a patear.  
—¡Edgar, Edgar!  
—¡Victoria...! —se estaba acercando. Nos acercábamos a la vertiente, por fin; y yo había sido capturada. Sentí vergüenza. Intenté usarla para aferrarme a la tierra y patear al animal; en vano. Mi piel ardía, pero seguí luchando. Por fin, algo se rompió, y me arrastré hasta la orilla.  
—¡Cruza! —me ordenó. Eso intenté, y sentí el primer pie tocar la frescura del agua. No sabiendo muy bien cómo, introduje el resto de mi cuerpo al río. Sin embargo, aquella cosa que me venía persiguiendo también lo hizo, y se hizo de mi brazo.  
—¡Ah! —mi grito salió desesperado, intentando advertir a mi hermano. Forcejeé como pude. La corriente, al mismo tiempo, se volvió imposiblemente fuerte.  
—¡Victoria! —fue lo último que escuché, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.  
Entonces, todo se volvió agua y noche.


	2. Archenland

Verano. El número del día no era en absoluto relevante, puesto que la corriente era lo suficientemente calma y el viento lo suficientemente agradable para que Lune lo declarase un día de descanso. De modo que los sirvientes de palacio salieron desde temprano de entre las paredes de piedra del castillo, con sus canastas y sus mantas, y se encontraban ahora esparcidos a lo largo de la rivera entre risas y danzas, y pláticas amenas. El aire acarreaba el azúcar de las frutas que se iban mordiendo de a poco, así como acarreaba la música de los pequeños acordeones, y las risas. Sin embargo, mientras más se alejaba en río de la base de las montañas, más silencioso se volvía el ambiente. El sol no caía de la misma manera en esta área, y el ambiente era más bien gélido a causa del viento frío que corría entre las sombras. Si uno fuese capaz, sin embargo, de seguir aventurándose al borde de la rivera y acercándose a las alturas, encontraría un claro de ésos que se esconden como los oasis en los desiertos. El ambiente al interior distaba tanto del resto de la montaña, que sólo podría ser el sitio ideal para que un par de príncipes y su más importante consorte se escondieran para disfrutar del día de descanso, lejos de los ojos curiosos de la multitud.

A pocos metros de distancia, uno podría ya oír el claquear de las espadas. Cor y Corin practicaban estocadas en una zona del claro en el que el césped era escaso, debido quizá a la recurrencia con la que los hermanos disfrutaban de practicar en ese lugar. A su lado, Aravis se dedicaba a la lectura de un pesado libro mientras a espacio de cada dos segundos, les dedicaba una mirada de ésas suyas, aguda, que procuraba adivinar si alguno de ellos estaba por ser herido o no. Sus ojos, oscuros en el iris y claros como un día soleado en las córneas, denotaban una serenidad y una concentración que no podría haber sido rota por nada. Nada, podría pensarse, excepto por aquel sonido fatídico que rompió el ritmo de la pelea de los gemelos y de la lectura de la cortesana. Un grito proveniente de la garganta de Corin, que hizo que Aravis se levantase para comprobar su proveniencia de un salto.

—¡Cor! —salió de sus labios, como un reflejo. El hermano más grande, con la frente adornada por una línea de oro adornada con un solo zafiro, abrió los ojos mientras el otro caía al frente suyo, el cuerpo encorvado por un aparente dolor. Ella mimificó la expresión, corriendo hacia el caído al tiempo que su libro caía abierto sobre la hierba—. ¡Qué has hecho, Cor! —la expresión dio más la impresión de ser un regaño que una pregunta, y la dama cayó al lado del lisiado, sus rizos de río de noche cayendo sobre el cuerpo del príncipe. Su semblante pintado de miedo.

—Estaba teniendo cuidado, lo juro... —musitó Cor, soltando la espada en su mano, que cayó con un agudo sonido metálico al piso. Aravis comenzó a escrudiñar entonces el chaleco del príncipe más joven, que no parecía atravesado ni roto. Cor miró su espada, que había caído, y se dio cuenta de que en ella no había ni un indicio de sangre. Frunció el ceño, pensando que, de haber herido a su propio hermano, ésta estaría manchada, al menos. Aravis no perdía el tiempo, sin embargo, y ya había deshecho los lazos que mantenían el chaleco atado al cuerpo de Corin. Con sus manos recorría el torso por sobre la camisa, palpando los costados en busca de sangre o de hendiduras. Lo único que provocó, sin embargo, fue la risa del príncipe, incapaz de mantener la treta con las cosquillas que sentía que su consorte le propiciaba al buscarle heridas.

La Calormena frunció el ceño, y aunque le tomó un segundo captarlo, empujó su cuerpo sobre la hierba.

—No es gracioso, Corin.

Cor soltó una maldición mientras el gemelo comenzaba a carcajearse, encrespando su cuerpo a la par de sus espasmos de risa.

—No sé ni por qué sigo tomándote enserio —murmuró, alejándose hacia el río mientras Aravis hacía lo mismo.

—Yo incluso ya estaba pensando cuánto tiempo nos tomaría llevarlo desde el pasaje más cercano hasta Cair Paravel para pedir la asistencia de la reina Lucy y curarlo antes de que tu padre pudiera enterarse.

—Y que lo digas. Yo pensaba lo mismo —el príncipe se inclinó sobre la corriente para lavarse la cara—. Ha arruinado mi ánimo de practicar, eso sí.

Aravis se encogió de hombros mientras recogía su libro del suelo y acomodaba sus faldas para poder volver a su lectura.

—No creo que sea necesario decirte que esa no es una opción para ti —sugirió—. El personal de palacio podrá estar descansando, pero tú aún tienes mucho con lo que ponerte al corriente en cuestión de estudio de las ciencias y el arte de la guerra.

Cor repasó de agua su rostro una vez más. Miro de frente, hacia el sur. Esa era la dirección natural en la que el otro lado de la rivera estaba situada. Guiar su rostro hacia el desierto era prácticamente inevitable. Pestañeó, incapaz de distinguir ninguna civilización en él, pero incapaz de evitar evocar en su memoria pequeños vestigios de los momentos vividos en esas lejanías, aunque privado de su libertad y de su identidad verdadera. Miró entonces a su compañera, con el rostro brillante de las gotas que le recorrían las mejillas y la frente.

—Supongo que sí —respondió. Él pudo en ese momento haber sugerido otra cosa, pero no lo hizo. Aquél era un día demasiado brillante para comenzar otra pelea por nada. A su respuesta, se dio cuenta el príncipe, la consorte no había levantado la mirada. Dudó incluso de que le hubiese siquiera puesto atención, tan absorta parecía su atención en la lectura frente a ella. Observó por una fracción de segundo la manera en la que su barbilla desaparecía entre las hojas, y cómo sus ojos parecían brillar de concentración. El cabello de ébano cayendo por sus hombros sin planeación aparente, y la falda bordada desordenada entre la pastura. Él podría haberse quedado en ese sitio por largo rato y contemplarla, aunque no quisiese admitirlo; sin embargo, sintió la palmada de su hermano en el hombro para sacarlo de su absorción.

—No te enojes, hombre —profirió poniéndose a su par—. Es sólo que lanzas estocadas como una dama, y me estaba aburriendo.

—¿Tú crees que peleo como una dama? Te voy a mostrar como pelea una dama... —respondió, el enojo de repente molestándolo, y tomó su cabeza para hundirla en el agua. Corin cayó al río con un gran estruendo.

A este nuevo escándalo, lo único que hizo Aravis fue poner los ojos en blanco sin despegar la vista del papel impreso.

—¡Hey! —renegó Corin del ataque, aunque su siguiente movimiento se vio interrumpido por un estridente grito.

—¡Ayuda! —se escuchó en la lejanía. Entre las rocas. Corin miró a Cor, Cor buscó a Aravis. Aravis levantó el rostro hacia los dos.

—Esos no fueron ustedes, ¿verdad?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, mientras se incorporaban.

—Pero se supone que nadie viene por...

—¡Ayuda! —se escuchó de nuevo el grito, ahora más insistente. Ahora más cercano. 

—Es alguien del otro lado del peñasco —sugirió Corin. Algún pescador que ha tenido un accidente —el gemelo más joven se sacudió las botas, y descalzo comenzó a avanzar hasta la fuente del sonido. Cor lo siguió de cerca, y Aravis fue en la última en reaccionar, procurando seguirles el paso.


	3. EDGAR

Los tres consortes observaron a una figura levantándose junto a la rivera, a varios metros de distancia. Lo que parecía ser un hombre parecía apenas poder mantenerse de pie, y cayó sobre la hierba hasta que los gemelos pudieron alcanzarlo.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello oscuro, los pies y las manos ensangrentados, al igual que un costado. Se encontraba empapado, y los pies apenas se encontraban a centímetros del borde del rio. Debía haber usado lo último de fuerza que le quedaba para liberarse de la corriente, puesto que ahora permanecía rostro en la tierra, y cuando Corin revisó sus signos vitales, apenas se encontraba respirando.

—¿Cómo es que hay un hombre hasta este lado de la montaña? —preguntó Cor.

—No lo sé —dijo Corin—, pero es mejor que lo llevemos a algún curandero. Ayúdame a cargarlo —comenzó a levantarlo por los brazos—. Vaya, está más pesado de lo que esperaba.

—Claro que sí, ha perdido el conocimiento —sugirió Aravis, que se acercaba acarreando por la brida a su caballo—. Traje a Jaune, supuse que la necesitaríamos... —la Calormena levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte, un tanto espantada; pero procurando mantener la compostura—, y parece que tenía razón. Quién lo diría, ah —la Tarkheena levantó una mano para acariciar la crin de su criatura mientras los hermanos acarreaban el cuerpo del sujeto, y entonces de sus labios débiles se escuchó un murmullo que apenas pudo entenderse:

—Vic... Toria...

Aravis se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Está hablando?

—Vic... Tor... Ia... —repitió el otro, y los gemelos se vieron a los ojos.

—Creo que está diciendo un nombre —Corin se detuvo—. ¿Qué dices? —acercó su oído para entenderlo mejor.

—Vic... Tor... Mi... —hizo una larga pausa. El sujeto parecía tener la intención de hablar de nuevo, pero cuando sus labios se movieron, de ellos no salió sonido ninguno.

—Su... ¿qué? —preguntó Corin—. Oh, está sangrando más de lo que creía —agrego el príncipe, levantando su mano, empapada de rojo.

—Su algo, lo que sea —respondió Aravis. Si dijo su nombre es porque hay alguien más —la Tarkheena se separó del caballo entonces, y se acercó a la corriente para buscar a quien fuese que ese sujeto se encontraba nombrando. Sintió a Cor de repente al lado suyo, y la vio—. ¡Cor! Señaló con su dedo a lo que parecía ser un manojo de cabellos y tela entre el césped, y el príncipe corrió hacia ellos.

Se trataba de una joven en esta ocasión, igualmente inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrante. Como pudo, se hizo de ella a sus hombros y la trajo hacia el caballo.

—Oh, ésta se ve peor —sugirió la consorte, tocando su mano—. Y está tan fría. Rápido, hay que llevarla a donde la puedan hacer entrar en calor —sugirió al sentirle el débil pulso.

Los tres emprendieron entonces la marcha de regreso al palacio, con los cuerpos de los sujetos inconscientes montados sobre los caballos como pudieron. Corin llevaba al muchacho, Cor a la muchacha y Aravis, las armas. Al acercarse a la entrada del castillo, no fue difícil adivinar para los guardias que necesitaban ayuda. Las doncellas y los valets llegaron tan rápido como pudieron al darse cuenta, y rápido se hizo a aquellos pobres desfavorecidos entrar en calor. Aravis siguió al cortejo hasta la habitación en la que pusieron a la muchacha, y se quedó a su lado, motivada ambas por la curiosidad y la preocupación.

El cuarto en el que instalaron a la niña no era más grande que un armario, pensó la Tarkheena. Se encontraba dentro de los apartamentos de los sirvientes, pero afortunadamente era lo suficientemente acogedor para que pudiese entrar en calor rápidamente. Una vez que se cercioró de que el fuego crepitaba y la joven estuviese en buen cuidado, decidió retirarse.

—Que sea yo la primera persona a la que avisen de la situación de esta niña —indicó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.


	4. Una Taza de Té

Qué maravillosa bebida, se dijo la Calormena. Aravis venía de dar un sorbo a una taza de té de especias, que aún se encontraba humeante. Eso y una buena lectura al caer el sol, se decía que era la mejor de las indulgencias. El libro sobre su regazo relataba viejas leyendas de la tierra de Archenland, un país que la había acogido con los brazos abiertos y del que aún sentía, tenía mucho que aprender. Corin le había mencionado recientemente que conocer las leyendas populares era una buena manera de seguirse familiarizando con el folklor de Archenland, y entonces, desde hacía ya dos semanas se dedicaba a estudiar ese grueso volumen que se había dedicado tantas horas a buscar en la biblioteca con la ayuda de Cor.

El día había pasado tan rápido. Casi parecía que hacía minutos se encontraba descansando a la orilla del río en su día libre y ahora estaba lista para despedirse del sol. Ella podía ver el espectáculo del atardecer desde su alcoba, porque la ventana daba hacia poniente. Los colores entraban a su habitación, como un ramo de telas cálidas. Sus ojos se iluminaron de tranquilidad en el ornato sedoso del horizonte, mientras en su nariz el humo de la taza se condensaba. Le era imposible despegar la vista de aquello, en un trance que comenzó a adormecerla. Fue cuando sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrándose, y la taza a punto de derramarse, que el sonido de la puerta fue a despertarla.

—¿Quién? —preguntó. De normal alguna de sus damas habría acudido a abrir la puerta por ella, pero en ese momento se encontraba sola. 

Debía ser uno de los hermanos, pensaba mientras se cubría con su bata de noche. De otra manera, los guardias no los habrían dejado pasar a la antesala. Dobló las mangas aterciopeladas de su abrigo y sacó de entre las telas de su espalda su larga trenza, para dirigirse a la puerta. Quien fuese que estuviese detrás de ella, tocó de nuevo.

—Pero qué insistencia —murmuró mientras planchaba con las manos los bolsillos cosidos en las caderas—. Debe ser Corin, no hay duda.

La seda de sus zapatillas de noche susurró contra la alfombra hasta que le dio alcance a la puerta. Aquella reliquia de madera era inmensa, que detestaba tener que abrirla en un momento como el que había sido ese, tan tranquilo. En un segundo, el armatoste rechinó estruendosamente, interrumpiendo su ánimo. Y detrás de la puerta, vio un rostro que si bien conocido, no esperaba ver a esa hora. Levantó una ceja, y esperó a que el sujeto se explicara.

—Disculpe la molestia —se reverenció nerviosamente un valet—. Pero parece que uno de los dos sujetos que trajo a Palacio esta tarde ya se ha despertado.

—Oh, muy bien —respondió ella. Apretó aún más su prenda de noche contra su cuerpo, como si eso pudiera ayudarla a decidir qué hacer a continuación—. Iría hasta mañana, pero... —dirigió su mirada hacia los asuntos que hasta entonces se había encontrado ejecutando, y se dio cuenta de que su curiosidad era más grande. Se dirigió al valet—. Llévame hasta el que está despierto.


	5. Extranjero.

Punzadas. Su cuerpo lo despertó a espasmos, recordándole que todavía tenía un asunto pendiente. Abrió los ojos. 

—Victoria —susurró, intentando incorporarse. Sin embargo, una presión ligera procuró mantenerlo en su sitio. 

—No es momento de que se levante señor, tiene que descansar. 

Se trataba de una voz afable, que pertenecía a alguien posada al lado suyo, lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle claramente y lo suficientemente lejos para no poder darle alcance. Esto lo supo porque eso fue lo que intentó, alzando su mano hacia ese lugar del que creía que el intruso provenía, como intentando atacarle o defenderse. Se encontró sin embargo con que procurar aquello resultaría más complicado de lo que había previsto, pues fue atacado por un dolor punzante que lo obligó de nuevo a caer sobre su espalda. Sitió el tacto de quien estaba a su lado, un tanto febril a causa de aquella pequeña conmoción. 

—Qué le dije, por ahora no es buena idea que se esté moviendo. 

Hubo pasos, y el rechinido de una puerta. Voces lejanas.

—¿Don... Dónde estoy? —intentó alzar la voz, pero un ronquido dolorido fue todo lo que salió de su garganta. En ese momento tuvo el impulso de toser, pero una sensación de tener la garganta llena de agujas le impidió hacerlo más de una vez. 

—Está en el dominio del rey Lune —respondió la voz, tranquila. Hubo una pausa, en la que él intentó adivinar qué era lo que se realizaba entre la oscuridad y el silencio, con la incertidumbre de quien se siente inseguro y está en todo instante preparándose para el nuevo ataque; sin embargo, la voz volvió a romper el silencio —. Victoria es su hermana, ¿verdad? Ella está bien. Cuando usted esté mejor, podrá ir a visitarla, pero ahorita tiene que escucharme y descansar. Y agradezca que fue la señora Aravis que lo encontró y no cualquier otro sujeto. Ella tiene corazón para los casos de la gente extranjera con problemas, ¿usted ve? —la persona a la que correspondía la voz era a una de las mucamas, que sabía de un poco de enfermería y ahora se regocijaba de su nuevo puesto, cuando días anteriores tenía que dedicarse a la mundana limpieza como el resto del personal de palacio en su mismo rango—. Ojalá yo fuera extranjera... Pero así no son las cosas. Nacida y crecida en Archenland, ¿Cómo ve? Dentro de las mismas murallas de este mismo palacio, gracias a Aslan... 

Edgar intentaba seguir el hilo de las palabras de la doncella, pero le fue imposible. La voz de la mujer era demasiado suave y tranquila. Y cerca, crepitaba un fuego agradable. Los chispeos de ese fenómeno se encontraban de cierta manera, arrullándolo. Se vio a sí mismo de repente perdido en un sitio entre el cansancio y el dolor, en el que todo su cuerpo gritaba por algún tipo de anestésico, pero sus ojos se encontraban demasiado peligrosamente pesados para pedir ayuda. Se dejó llevar poco a poco, sumiéndose entre las sábanas y relajando sus extremidades, cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. 

—¿Almendra? —esa era la voz de otra mujer, igual desconocida—. Buenas noches. 

—Buenas noches, su excelencia —se escuchó el rozar de un par de telas. La mucama se había puesto de pie para saludar a la intrusa. 

—Me dijeron que uno había despertado, ¿Es cierto eso?

—Es cierto, mi señora. El joven se encuentra casi consciente, pero todavía no puede levantarse... Y también, no hace más que preguntar por su hermana. 

—Sí, también hizo eso cuando lo encontré —pasos. Alguien se acercaba a él. Su primer impulso fue levantarse y huir, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Sintió la presencia de la mujer. Se trataba de una muy fuerte. Intentó abrir los ojos para reconocerla, en vano, puesto que su silueta se encontraba a contraluz. 

—Sigue muy confundido, no me ha dicho ni su nombre, su excelencia. 

—Y me temo que tampoco lo sé. ¿No hay noticias de alguien extraviado, nadie lo reconoce; ¿cierto?

—Cierto, madame. 

—Bueno. Supongo que tenemos mucho por hacer todavía, entonces. Confío en que cuidarás bien de él. Y cuando mejore, he de saberlo de inmediato.

—Por supuesto. 

—Bien —hubo una pausa. Edgar seguía con los ojos entreabiertos, pero confundido. Pudo adivinar a través de sus pestañas la manera en la que la mujer lo espiaba, y luego se acercó a su oído, quizá para que no quedara duda respecto a lo que estaba por preguntar—. Señor, ¿puedo saber su nombre?

Él quiso responder, pero sintió demasiada sed, de repente.

—A... 

—¿Alberto? —interrumpió la enfermera. 

—Sh, Almendra. Déjalo hablar. 

Quiso carraspear, pero el dolor de su garganta era el de miles de agujas inclementes. 

—A... Agua. 

—Oh, era eso —la voz de la segunda mujer sonó impaciente—. Pásame el cántaro. 

Las faldas de esa mujer debían ser muy largas, y ostentosas. Al proferir aquella orden, la mujer había levantado el brazo, provocando que la larga manga de su atuendo rozara la mejilla del muchacho, que por un segundo creyó que estaba por ser amordazado. Escuchó entonces el sonido del agua correr de un recipiente a otro, y luego reconoció la sensación refrescante de la bebida sobre sus labios. De a poco, la dejó entrar en su sistema. La dama sostenía su cabeza, para ayudarlo, y demostró la paciencia necesaria para dejarlo satisfacerse. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre la almohada, y de nuevo intentó mirarla. Con esa luz, era simplemente imposible. 

—¿Me vas a decir tu nombre ahora? —la mujer era insistente. A pesar de eso, él asintió con la cabeza, para apaciguar su ímpetu. 

—Me... Llamo... Edgar. 

—¿Edgar? —repitió ella. Él asintió, con los ojos ya de nuevo cerrados. 

—Bueno, Edgar. Espero que te mejores. Y después te ayudaré a encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. 

Se escuchó el murmullo de sus zapatillas, y luego, a la puerta cerrarse. 

—Pero que si todos fuéramos así de afortunados... —comentó la mucama antes de que él terminara de nuevo cediendo ante el cansancio y el sueño. 


	6. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La niña que llegó a Archenlad del río despierta, y entre lagunas de pensamiento divisa la figura de una fina dama; la que le ha salvado la vida.

Soñó con aquello incontables veces. Sentía que se ahogaba, y que caía a las profundidades para no volver a ser encontrada nunca. Entonces, de la nada, esta mano la tomaba de las ropas y la llevaba de nuevo a la superficie. Y podía verlo. Era un joven rubio, con los ojos del color del cielo. Y ella lo veía y le sonreía débilmente, antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento.

Estaba viva. Y eso, era más de lo que hasta hacía un par de días podría haber pedido. Se encontraba respirando, o al menos eso creía. Se encontraba con un corazón intacto dentro de su pecho, a pesar de las incontables heridas que le impedían el movimiento.

Su enfermera era una mujer mayor que ella. Alguien que raramente profería una sola palabra. Entonces, Victoria tenía temor de preguntar por su paradero o ubicación. Prefería no saber, igual ya que estuviera mejor podría escaparse. El mismo día que había despertado, una mujer vino a visitarla. Ella tenía la piel más oscura que había visto, y la ropa más cara y rica, o al menos eso pudo discernir al avistamiento del terciopelo bien cepillado de sus faldas y los bordados brillantes que abrazaban su torso, provocando que su silueta se fuera moldeando de una manera casi etérea. O quizá sólo estaba delirando, y aquello no era más que un ensueño, una sala de espera entre la agonía y la muerte. Se quedó estupefacta al verla por primera vez, y luego se sintió de alguna manera aliviada con el sonido suave de su voz. Había permanecido en silencio tantos días, que esa presencia, fuese conocida o no, le resultó como un jarabe dulce. Sin embargo, le era difícil adivinar lo que la mujer decía. Parecía para ella que todavía se encontrase sumergida entre las aguas, esperando a la mano que la sacara de entre las profundidades para poder ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

Tardó un par de días en poder volver a abrir los ojos, y un par más en hablar. Cuando sus labios por fin pudieron profesar el mínimo sonido, su urgencia la llevó a mencionar como primera cosa el nombre de su hermano.

—E... Edgar —dijo levemente. La enfermera a su costado pareció no inmutarse, y pareció incluso ignorarla. Victoria sintió la desesperación subiendo por ella súbitamente. Éstas eran sus primeras palabras en días, que tan dolorosamente había alcanzado apenas a proferir. ¿No era lo suficientemente evidente el estado de su urgencia? Quiso patalear, pero sus piernas se sintieron blandas. Quiso manotear, pero se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se sentían demasiado pesados para eso. Intentó insistir—. Ed... Gar.

Escuchó el piso claquear. La mujer a su cuidado al fin había reaccionado. Después, el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta, y las bisagras crujiendo.

—Llame a su alteza por favor —una voz amarga. Aburrida, insatisfecha. Victoria quiso sonreír para sus adentros. Seguramente esa mujer preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en ese momento en lugar de estarla cuidando. Pero ahí estaba, atada a ella, por alguna razón que ella desconocía. Lo que le recordaba que no sabía en dónde se encontraba ni el motivo para ello. Había estado sintiendo tanta tranquilidad entre sus agonías que no se había detenido a pensar un sólo momento en la naturaleza de su condición, arropada entre suaves sábanas y al cuidado de alguien que no había en ningún momento intentado atacarla o hacerle algún tipo de daño. Y Edgar, ¿Dónde se encontraba? Su garganta empezó a arder de una repentina obstrucción. ¿Y si algo peor que a ella le hubiese ocurrido? ¿Cómo saberlo? Tenía que levantarse en ese momento y averiguarlo. Edgar, ¿Dónde estaba Edgar?

Quiso levantar su cabeza, sin embargo, algo en la base de su cráneo le provocó un dolor como el de agujas filosas siendo enterradas con una fuerza terrible. Quiso gritar, pero se mordió la lengua. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero ella no detuvo su encomienda. No podía rendirse. Su hermano mismo no lo haría, después de todo. Era evidente que la enfermera ya no se encontraba ahí o no le estaba prestando la atención necesaria, puesto que nadie la detuvo. Logró incorporarse a medias y apoyar un codo sobre el colchón, soltando un suspiro fuerte. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, y se forzó a sí misma a rodar hacia el borde. Mientras lo había, pensamientos tortuosos comenzaron a atacarla. Se imaginaba a su hermano siendo arrastrado por las bestias que los habían perseguido hasta el bosque, dejando tras de sí un rastro bermellón. Lo imaginaba logrando escapar, y luego siendo interceptado arrastrado por la corriente, sin responder. Lo imaginaba vendido como esclavo. Lo imaginaba perdido, desamparado, agrietado. Lo imaginaba todo, menos escuchar su voz llamarla con tanta alarma en ese momento.

—¡Victoria! —tan enérgico. Tan familiar. En su agonía, no había escuchado a la puerta abrirse. Y ahora ahí estaba él, frente a su lecho. Sintió su tacto al perder las fuerzas y dejarse caer, cuando él la sostuvo—. Te tengo —casi podía oír su sonrisa con el tono de sus palabras—. Aunque estás demasiado pesada para que mis heridas lo soporten.

Se sintió caer de repente de nuevo entre las sábanas. Abrió los ojos, intentando dirigirlos hacia él. Se encontraba mareada de aquel ajetreo, pero pudo distinguir que su cabello se encontraba desarreglado, y vio en su cuello y la parte de su hombro en la que la camisa se había deslizado entre el forcejeo vestigios de un par de heridas. Así que había logrado escaparse, y todo eso sí había pasado.

—¿Estás... bien? —la voz de su garganta salió ronca y aguda, incrédula de saber que quien se encontraba frente a ella era de verdad su hermano. Abrió los ojos muy grandes, entre asustada y contenta. Él sonrió, sosteniendo su costado. El esfuerzo de haberla sostenido al caerse había evidentemente causado estrago en su herida. Asintió, a pesar del evidente dolor en el que se encontraba.

—Vine en cuanto supe que habías despertado.

Antes de que ella pudiese hacer otra pregunta, se escuchó el abrirse de la pesada puerta de la habitación. Entró la luz desde la rendija que se hizo, y entonces la misma dama que ya la había visitado se hizo aparecer, avanzando hacia ellos de manera pausada y solemne. Llevaba sus manos entrelazada en su regazo, y el oscuro cabello le caía sobre la espalda en una sola trenza, tejida con hilos dorados. Los aretes que colgaban de sus orejas eran dos inmensas gotas doradas, que se mecían a la par de sus pasos.

—Buenos días —fue lo primero que dijo—. Parece que me has ganado, Edgar.

El aludido sonrió, intentando hacer una reverencia. Sin embargo, ella le detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Por favor, lo harás cuando estés en condiciones mejores —la miró a ella. Victoria le observaba maravillada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien tan hermosamente adornado de joyas y telas finas—. Te llamas Victoria, ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió como pudo. Pestañeó, y Aravis tomó asiento junto a ella en su lecho.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado. Estuvimos preocupados por ti estos días. Edgar no dejaba de preguntar por ti, ni en donde te encontrabas. Pero le dije que esperara a que estuvieras en mejores condiciones. Creo que no me ha hecho mucho caso, sin embargo. Me ha desobedecido viniendo a visitarte por las noches apenas pudo caminar de nuevo —le sonrió de una manera que a ella le pareció confortante—. Desearía que no se forzara tanto, pero no parece saber cómo seguir indicaciones.

Victoria pestañeó, como incapaz de comprender ni la mitad de lo que la dama había dicho. Se refería a ella de manera tan familiar y amigable, que sentía nunca haber experimentado antes algo así. Ante la mirada anonadada de la niña, Aravis se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—Oh me temo que no me he presentado. Soy...

—Lady Aravis Tarkheena —interrumpió Edgar, toando la mano de su hermana para llamar su atención—. Es una dama, que nos ha rescatado. Nos encontró en el río cuando intentamos escapar. Me explicó que este lugar se llama Archenland, y que ella viene de un lugar llamado Calormen.

Victoria frunció el ceño, intentando ladear la cabeza.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco había escuchado hablar de esos lugares. Parece que el río nos trajo demasiado lejos... —Edgar ladeó la vista, bajando su tono de voz—. pero espero que al menos no puedan encontrarnos —cernió sus dedos fuertemente entre los de su hermana, y luego la soltó. Ella le miró sin saber qué decir, pero concordando con su deseo.

Aravis no fue ajena a sus reacciones, sin embargo, procuró no cambiar su semblante.

—Veo que tienen cosa de qué hablar. Será mejor que les dé tiempo a solas; tengo que prepararme para cenar con el rey y los príncipes. Con su permiso... —se dio la media vuelta y caminó pausadamente hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en su marcha al poner la mano sobre la perilla—. Ah; Edgar, y una cosa más... Nunca debes de interrumpir a un miembro de la corte cuando está tomando la palabra. Espero que no se repita.

La Calormena se alejó, el leve susurro de sus faldas largas siseando en el piso.


	7. LA CENA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aravis intentará convencer al Rey Lune de recibir a los extranjeros en el palacio hasta que se encuentren recuperados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Sé que no suelo poner notas en los capítulos, pero sólo quería agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia de estar al pendiente, y por su interés. Ésta es la primera historia que publico en esta plataforma, y agradezco los comentarios que ya ha recibido; me llenan de emoción y me súper motivan a seguir escribiendo. Ahora, les advierto que este capítulo está un poquito largo en comparación con el resto. Ésto es por que hay varias ideas que quiero comenzar a plantar para cosas que habrán de pasar más adelante. ¡Disfruten!

Sonaba en el cuarto del comedor una música suave. Al rey le encantaban los instrumentos de viento, y entonces, un par de flautistas interpretaban melodías del folclor campesino que habían sido adaptadas al gusto más bien insulso de la corte. Aravis tenía la impresión de que así las historias que las canciones pretendían tocar perdían parte de su significado, pero éstos no eran sus dominios. Se encontraba en el desayunador personal del Rey Lune, esperándolo sentada en su lugar de la mesa, a la izquierda del monarca y a la derecha de Cor. Se encontraba contemplando su cutícula, pensando en el evidente retardo de sus acompañantes. Imaginaba qué se encontrarían haciendo. Corin estaría llegando tarde de su cabalgata, corriendo para cambiarse las botas y maldiciendo por que los valets no hacían su trabajo lo suficientemente rápido, para meterlo en su atuendo de corte. Cor estaría pasando minutos extra con su tutor, caminando plácidamente por los pasillos que llevaban de la torre de la biblioteca hasta el ala del Rey en amena conversación. Lune, sin embargo... Estaría probablemente hablando aún con sus cónsules, tomando decisiones importantes; simplemente sabía ya que los gemelos solían retrasarse y estaba tomándose su tiempo para ser efectivamente, el último en entrar a la sala del comedor, como marcaba la tradición. Y ella, dama del reino más por favor que por derecho, no tenía ningún derecho de retrasarse. Procuraba mantenerse en calma, mientras su estómago rugía impaciente. En su tierra, que algo así le pasase sería motivo de latigamiento inmediato para cualquiera que se atreviese a cometer ofensa contra una descendiente directa de la línea del Tisroc. Meneó la cabeza, ante el mínimo pensamiento de la posibilidad de provocar heridas en ninguna de esas personas con las que sentía tan agradecida. Fue entonces que escuchó los pausados pasos de un par de finas zapatillas que la sacaron de su ensoñamiento, y supo que Cor se encontraba llegando. Su voz sonaba animada, si bien distante, y el sonido de sus despedidas con su tutor se vieron súbitamente interrumpidas por el estruendo de los pasos de Corin, que se precipitaba hacia la puerta. Se ocasionó una pequeña conmoción cuando el menor no vio a su hermano junto a la puerta y lo hizo caer, lo que hizo que Aravis se levantase de su lugar a solucionar el conflicto.

Fue extraño, verlos en el piso, prendido uno del cabello del otro. Por un segundo, no supo reconocerlos, y su memoria volvió a los años en los que todavía no se aprendía tan a profundidad los pequeños rasgos que los diferenciaban. El hecho de que la luz en el pasillo fuese escasa, no ayudaba. Y el tutor de Cor se encontraba confundido de la velocidad en la que todo había sucedido, no sabiendo cómo proceder. Ella llegó en precipitación, sus faldas retrocediendo al freno de sus pasos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Levantó una ceja, incrédula de esa escena.

—Parecen niños —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por sobre el sonido de sus alegatas y lo suficientemente grave para comunicar el nivel de su indignación. Y parece que esa sola frase tuvo efecto, puesto que cesó el ruido—. Cor. No puedes comportarte así en la corte. Y tú Corin, qué manera es ésta de humillar a tu hermano enfrente de los consortes. Levantó la vista, y miró a los guardias que no habían intervenido—. Bueno, ¿los van a separar?

Los que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido inertes, reaccionaron dejando sus armas en el piso.

—Cuidado —dio una última indicación. Cualquier revuelta callejera se habría resuelto de manera austera, tomando violentamente a los aludidos para separarlos. Sin embargo, no era posible tratar de ninguna manera violenta a los herederos al trono. Por fortuna, las palabras de la Calormena habían servido para hacerlos calmar, y bastó para los guardias con ayudarles a levantarse. Sus ánimos se habían enfriado. La mirada de ella se volvió amenazadora y seria, y los gemelos no pudieron, pero ceder ante la indicación que ella procedió a dar de que se diesen la mano. Entraron entonces a la cámara, con la mirada expectante de la corte que los seguía morbosa. Cuando se produjo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos, Aravis se volvió para mirarlos de nuevo.

—¿Qué... es lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó, intentando no pensar en el ligero sofoco que la pequeña afronta había causado.

—Corin como siempre, llegando tarde y lanzando todo a su paso —sugirió Cor, mirando en una dirección en la que no se encontraba ni su amiga ni su hermano.

—Tú, poniéndote en el camino de medio jodido mundo —Corin se encendió de repente, empujando al otro por el hombro.

Cor, reaccionó bruscamente, empujando de vuelta.

—Hey —fue lo único que Aravis dijo, de nuevo en su tono grave.

Cor la miró esta vez, y Corin desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió ella—. Sé que hubo una pequeña situación hace unos momentos, pero no puede ser todo por lo que se estén comportando así —hizo una pausa, en la que ninguno de los dos profirió sonido alguno. Cor continuó mirándola, mientras el otro le huía. Ella continuó—. Acaban de hacer una escena enfrente de la corte, Corin —lo llamó, en lo que parecía haber sido una alusión en vano —. Te enfrentaste con tu hermano enfrente del resto de la corte. ¿Sabes las implicaciones que eso tiene? Mantener la imagen del futuro heredero al trono es lo más importante para mantener la fuerza de su autoridad, ¿y pasas de largo de las reglas como si hubieras sido tú el que vivió en el exilio toda tu vida, como un animal salvaje?

—Hey, no viví como un animal salvaje —interrumpió el mayor, y Aravis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Viviste con un pescador que te hacía dormir en los establos, ¿No es prácticamente lo mismo?

Corin abrió los ojos, volviendo su mirada lentamente hacia la Calormena, evidentemente ofendido.

—¿Qué acabas de decir sobre mi hermano?

Aravis sonrió. Reprimió apenas su risa antes de volver a hablar.

—Ahí está. No estás tan enojado que dejas que ofenda a Cor, así que dime; ¿Qué pasó?

Cor soltó una carcajada, entendiendo la treta.

—Por un segundo pensé que decías todas esas cosas enserio.

—En algún momento lo hice, pero aprendí mi lección. ¿Tú me vas a decir entonces qué es lo que los tiene verdaderamente enojados? Corin no está hablando, y en alguno de los dos tiene que haber un poco de cordura. Por favor, dime que tú eres el que la tiene. ¿Cor?

Aravis miró incrédula, mientras Cor se alejaba hacia su lugar en la mesa, sin decir una palabra. La mandíbula tensa.

—¿Qué es esto, tú tampoco hablas?

El silencio se hizo, mientras el menor de los dos también hacía lo mismo. Aravis quedó pasmada, no sabiendo qué hacer de los gemelos que, ofuscados, se alejaban de ella. Sintió un ligero dolor en lo profundo de la garganta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una ocasión en la que no lograba ejercer su autoridad sobre ellos para resolver un conflicto? Eso era nuevo, y no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces y decidió tomar asiento. Que Aslan la encontrase confesada antes de que Lune llegase y ella todavía se encontrara de pie.

—Es un asunto que discutiremos en la cena —dijo Cor, tan calmo como pudo, una vez que Aravis también se hubiera sentado. Después, se acercó a su oreja—. Por Aslan, he tenido que evitar a Corin todo el día. Ya estoy cansado de pasarla encerrado en la biblioteca —le susurró.

Aravis levantó una ceja. ¿Evitando a Corin? No sabía que los gemelos estaban evitando verse el uno al otro. Había estado tan ocupada todo el día en sus propios proyectos, que no había pensado que en el palacio se estaba desenvolviendo alguna clase de riña. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nadie se lo había mencionado tampoco. Normalmente las noticias viajaban rápido dentro del castillo, sobre todo las habladurías, y era fácil oírlas por encima del hombro cuando alguna dama de compañía se la contaba a otra. Si los príncipes estaban molestos, el castillo entero lo sabría antes de la cena. Quizá por eso el pasillo estaba tan lleno de consortes antes de entrar, ahora que lo pensaba. Es cierto que siempre había cortesanos ansiosos por tener un momento de poder ver al rey sentado en su comedor privado antes de que se cerraran las puertas para no perder su favor, pero la cantidad de nobles que había avistado antes de entrar había sido bien numerosa. ¿Es que había estado tan sumida en su intención filantrópica que de verdad no se había dado cuenta? Bueno, al menos tenía una buena razón. O tenía que ser buena. Para ser cierta, esa noche ella también tenía que comentar al rey sobre los motivos correctos para mantener a dos extranjeros con los recursos de la tesorería del palacio. Eso, para seguir cuidando de ellos de la manera más holgada posible hasta que pudieran retirarse por su propio pie. Tenía que resultar lo suficientemente convincente, o usar sus propios recursos.

—Deja de susurrar cosas, Cor —Aravis escuchó de repente, para volverse y encontrarse con el semblante de su amigo, sentado al frente suyo. No se veía nada contento. Ella quiso decir algo, de nuevo con la intención de hacerlo hablar, pero las trompetas sonaron y a la sala entró Lune, desde una puerta contraria a la que ellos habían ingresado. Venía de sus aposentos, y llevaba ropa cómoda y sencilla, poco adornada. Ella de repente se sintió poco agraciada y demasiado elegante para la ocasión, con su tafeta verde y su joyería de perlas.

—¡Buenas noches! —saludó de manera rigurosa, abriendo las palmas.

El monarca entró sonriente, y tomó asiento de inmediato. Sus tres acompañantes se encontraban ya de pie, y volvieron a sentarse sólo cuando él lo hubo hecho. Era evidente que algo bueno había pasado para él a lo largo del día, en el caso contrario para sus hijos. Se alegraba. Así al menos podría hablar ella primero para alargar su favor, y los gemelos podrían tratar su conflicto después.

—Se le ve radiante, su majestad —sugirió con su sonrisa más diplomática.

—En efecto —respondió él. He tenido el mejor día que puedas imaginarte, y no puedo esperar que es el caso para ustedes.

—Oh, no tienes idea —sugirió Cor, y Aravis lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—Efectivamente —interrumpió ella antes de que el otro pudiera seguir su hilo de pensamiento—. La doncella que fue rescatada del río despertó esta tarde. La he visitado —los platos eran servidos, mientras ella procuró seguir hablando—. ¿Ya ve cómo el joven despertó también hace unos días, y apenas podía hablar? Hoy incluso fue a visitar a su pobre hermana, y le está haciendo compañía en este mismo momento —no pudo evitar utilizar un tono orgulloso, como si hubiese sido ella quien personalmente había cuidado de ellos.

—Por Aslan, Aravis, hablas de ellos como si fueran mascotas —mencionó Corin, tomando una pieza de pan—. Lo próximo que harás será hablar de los años de Cor en Calormen como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—Contrólate —la defendió el mayor—. Padre está aquí —se dirigió a Lune—. Aravis ha hecho un excelente trabajo, papá. Ha tratado a esos desfavorecidos como si fuesen su propia familia, y estoy seguro de que estarán muy agradecidos una vez recuperen fuerzas. Aunque debo decirlo, Aravis, que aún no sabemos de dónde vienen ni por qué estaban tan heridos. ¿Puede que se encontraran huyendo de las tierras del sur, como lo hicimos nosotros? Los encontramos en el río que conecta las montañas con Archenland, después de todo.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando, Cor. Puede que sean esclavos que ascienden de la gente del norte y se encontraban huyendo, pero también noté que venían solos. Nosotros no supimos de la existencia de estas tierras hasta que un par de caballos Narnianos no nos las mencionaron, después de todo.

Aravis asintió. Miró al rey.

—Lo menos que podemos hacer es seguir proporcionándoles asilo hasta que al menos puedan volver a trabajar, o volver a su tierra. Y es cierto, ninguno de los dos parecía tener conocimiento de dónde se encontraban, ni qué era Archenland. Yo tuve incluso que explicárselo al pobre muchacho. La condición en la que se encontraba era increíble, marcas en las muñecas y los tobillos, además de las heridas que se le tuvieron que curar. Era obvio que lo tenían agrilletado.

Aravis sintió un súbito dolor en el pecho, al pensar que otrora, la práctica de la privación de la libertad había sido tan normal para ella. Recuerdos vinieron a ella de líneas de esclavos, prácticamente desnudos y atados de las manos y pies los unos con los otros para evitar que escapasen. Recordó haber visto grilletes en los siervos mismos que levantaban su litera, en sus paseos diarios por las calles de la ciudad y los jardines de su palacio. Recordaba a su sirvienta, que había sido latigada, y por la que ahora tenía ahora ella misma marcas de las garras del león en su espalda, marcada como aquellos a los que ella había abusado como si fuese cualquier cosa, sin detenerse a pensarlo. Sí, ayudar a esos foráneos perdidos era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Qué no haría yo porque hasta el último esclavo en esa tierra bárbara fuese liberado. Pero helás, prometimos a Aslan que no haríamos la guerra contra las tierras del sur hasta que fuera el momento indicado. Y parece que al menos en esta vida no volveré a escuchar su llamado. Aunque nunca les perdonaré que hayan tomado a mi hijo, y tratándolo como a un animal salvaje. La enmienda les quedará a ustedes entonces, si yo parto antes de que sea el momento indicado. Pero no puedo soportar ese trato inhumado y terrible que le dan a los siervos —mientras hablaba y su ánimo se calentaba su volumen de voz iba subiendo. Golpeó la mesa a la última palabra—. Sobre mi propio cadáver permitiría que nadie en mi propio reino fuese tratado de esa manera —se suavizó un poco al ver que Aravis había dado un salto y abierto los ojos, ante la pasión de su discurso—. Pero por supuesto que no todos los descendientes del sur son de esa manera. Mi niña, no tienes que asustarte. Tú has visto la realidad de las prácticas de tu gente desde otra perspectiva, y sé que ahora podrás ser más crítica de sus procederes.

—En efecto, Su Alteza. No por nada me he enternecido tanto de la condición de estos recipientes foráneos a los que hemos acogido, y siento tanto pesar en mi corazón de pensar que mis hermanos y hermanas no podrían llegar a entender por qué no apruebo sus estilos de vida. La última visita que realicé a Calormen se vio tan corta, de hecho, por ese mismo motivo. Aunque hablar de guerra sólo provocará que nuestros ánimos se vean negativamente afectados, ¿no le parece?

—En efecto, hija. No hay que hablar de conflicto en tiempo de paz, como no hay que hablar de la muerte en una boda. Podemos arruinar el buen ánimo del momento y me dejé llevar, después de haber tenido tan buen día. Y, por cierto, Cor, ¿Cómo has visto la magnificencia del caballo que te he regalado? Es un espécimen magnífico, ¿no es así?

Se escuchó el crujir de unos huesos, ante el silencio que se generó. Corin había separado con demasiada fuerza una pierna de pollo. Aravis lo entendió todo en ese momento.

—Oh, no sabía que tu padre te había regalado un caballo, Cor —dijo, intentando romper la incomodidad del momento dando pie a que el aludido tomase la palabra.

—Eso era justo de lo que quería hablarte, padre. Cuando acepté el regalo, no sabía que era el semental de Corin del que estabas hablando. Y debo decir, que no soy muy fanático de haberlo obtenido de esa manera. De hecho, no deseo que se me otorgue nada que no me he ganado por mi propio mérito sólo porque soy el heredero al trono. Ese caballo se lo ganó mi hermano. Lo eligió desde que era un potro y es él quien ha estado en su cuidado y adiestramiento, no yo. No es justo padre.

—Sé que Corin lo eligió y estado a su pendiente, Cor, pero un rey debe de tener siempre lo mejor de entre todos los miembros de su corte, no importa que sea su propio hermano. Ese caballo ha crecido para ser una bestia magnífica, y por ende te pertenece. No se hable más del tema.

—Pero... —comenzó Corin, pero su padre lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—No se hable más. Tienes que aprender a respetar a la autoridad cuando la autoridad está hablando. Y tú no eres el que va a tomar el trono.

Corin apretó los labios. Aravis se sorprendió de que no se levantara furioso y huyera de la sala, como en otras ocasiones. Decidió tomar la palabra.

—Con todo respeto, su majestad. Siendo el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, soy de la idea de que Cor también debería tener su propio voto en este tipo de asuntos. Si no lo deja tomar la decisión de devolver el regalo o no, ¿Qué tipo de autoridad le está dando?

—Es una cuestión de honor, pequeña. Además, soy yo el que gobierna todavía. Yo decido con quién se queda ese bendito caballo.

—Es también cuestión de honor reconocer cuando algo no es por ser ganado por mérito propio. Reclamarlo por derecho arbitrario es sólo cuestión de orgullo. Estoy segura de que Aslan estaría impresionado de la humildad y el buen corazón que Cor está teniendo en este momento, sólo demostrando que es el correcto heredero, después de todo.

Ambos gemelos la miraron, como incrédulos. Ella esperó a tener alguna reacción del rey, quien parecía haber absorbido sus palabras sin ser capaz de comprenderlas. Tenía un semblante confuso. Tomó su mano de manera cálida.

—Mi niña, no te doy el trono a ti sólo porque no eres sangre de mi sangre —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Hay mucha sabiduría en las palabras que expresas. Es increíble pensar que éstos dos tienen la misma edad que tú, peleándose por algo tan insulso como un purasangre. Pero tienes razón, Cor ha pasado la prueba.

Se escuchó el estruendo de los cubiertos chocando con la fina porcelana.

—¿Qué dices, padre? —preguntó el mayor, incrédulo. Eso solo provocó que Lune riera más fuertemente, y Corin abriese los ojos de manera inmensa.

—Que pasaste la prueba, hijo. Es tradición después de todo.

—Por Tash, no me pasó por la mente —resopló Corin—. Pero qué estúpido fui. Ni se me ocurrió un poco que todo podría ser una de tus famosas pruebas, padre.

—Tengo que determinar que esté aprendiendo cómo ser un buen gobernante, después de todo. Y no sabes cómo me divierto de saber que la gente de la corte hace alborotos por nada. Por cierto, lo que hiciste a la entrada no está nada bien, jovencito. No puedes tomar violencia contra tu hermano de esa manera en público. Los nobles tienen que saber que Cor debe ser respetado en todo momento, o querrán tomar poder por su propia cuenta.

—Me disculpo, padre. Me dejé llevar.

—Y es cierto eso de que tienes que aprender a respetar autoridades. Aunque no te fuiste de la cena, y eso ya es un avance.

Aravis se llevó a la boca a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa, al saber que había pensado lo mismo que el rey.

—Ah, y niña —la llamó a ella. Ella levantó su vista hacia él, y notó seriedad en su mirada—. Si bien es cierto que el trato que parecen haber recibido esos dos inquilinos tuyos habrá sido barbárico, no te recomiendo contemplarlos sin ningún cuidado. Tanto pueden ser un par de refugiados como pueden ser un par de espías. Te recomiendo que pongas a su vigila a tus sirvientes más cercanos, para que te mantengan informada.

—Lo haré, Su Majestad. Con el favor que sigo teniendo de su parte, me supongo.

—Oh, confío en tus decisiones. Mientras procedas en la convicción de que estás siendo cierta y justa, tendrás siempre mi mano sobre la tuya.

—Es usted la verdad entera —respondió ella, en la usanza Calormena, cerrando los ojos y colocando tres dedos sobre su propia frente—. Y su palabra es oro.

La cena procedió entonces como normalmente lo hacía, ahora que los gemelos se encontraban relajados y Corin se había disculpado de su proceder. Entre las luces de las velas y la música suave, Aravis reconoció en ese pequeño par de horas una confortación más grande que la de cualquier gran banquete de su infancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felicidades de haber llegado hasta aquí! No olvides dejar un comentario, y tu Kudos <3  
Hasta la próxima.


	8. Los Jardines

En cuanto pudo ponerse de pie sin sentir un dolor tan terrible, Edgar la llevó a los jardines. Eran una cosa hermosa, la cosa más hermosa del mundo, pensó ensoñada de los colores que la rodeaban, la primera vez que, de su brazo, la acompañó hasta ahí. 

Hoy se encontraba acompañada de su hermano y la enfermera a su cargo, sentada en uno de esos asientos que habían sido traídos desde Narnia, tejidos por las mismas ninfas de Sauco, siendo sanada de sus heridas en la cabeza. 

Una de las cosas de las que no se había alcanzado a dar cuenta la primera vez que despertó, fue que su cabeza se encontraba vendada. Al parecer, por eso había tarado más días en despertar. Se había golpeado en la cabeza, y a veces aun encontrándose en reposo, se encontraba en constante dolor en esa zona. Las vendas se le eran cambiadas constantemente, hasta que la herida dejó de correr peligro de abrirse. Ese día era especial, porque había podido por fin lavar a profundidad las raíces de su cabello, y sus rizos negros habían tomado vida propia, como queriendo investigar todo a su alrededor. La enfermera limpió su herida con brebajes, y luego comenzó a trenzar los cabellos sobre sus orejas. 

—Este cabello suyo tiene mucha voluntad. Es rebelde, como un enano. Le voy a hacer una linda corona, para que no salga volando por todas partes. 

Victoria se mantenía estática, contemplando la flor entre sus manos, y escuchando cómo corría el agua de la fuente. Ese sonido le parecía relajante y dulce. Se preguntaba qué había hecho para encontrarse en un lugar tan bello, rodeada de gente que la tratara tan bien. Suspiraba, y contemplaba luego el vestido que usaba, tan largo y elegante. No sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero se encontraba infinitamente agradecida y afortunada. 

La dama de la otra ocasión casi no se aparecía. Debía ser alguien importante, porque siempre estaba ocupada. Cada vez que la veía se disculpaba por su falta de tiempo y su ausencia, aunque no estuviera ofendiendo a nadie. Ella más bien se sentía afortunada de verla, y regocijada de poder agradecerle. Ladeó la cabeza. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría durar aquel idilio. Ella había dicho "hasta que puedan volver", pero la verdad eso era lo último que ella deseaba. Ella hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse, aunque se mordía la lengua cada vez que las ganas de rogarle por permanentar su estadía le atacaban. Ella no se quedaría en dónde no era deseada, cómo no quería jamás volver al que para ella era el peor lugar del mundo. 

Ese día, la vio. La dama caminaba a largos pasos, con un caballero a su lado. Conversaban. Victoria abrió los ojos, y jaló la camiseta de su hermano, que hasta ese momento se encontraba jugando con uno de los perros de palacio. Edgar se volvió hacia dónde ella señalaba, y reconoció a Lady Aravis. 

—¡Hey! —sonrió y levantó la mano, intentando llamar su atención—. ¡Lady Aravis, buenos días! —su hermana saludó a la par suya.

La apelada levantó su vista hacia ellos, y se acercó al joven junto a ella para comentarle algo. El joven entonces también los vio, y los saludó vigorosamente. Edgar detuvo su saludo, confundido. 

—Victoria, ¿Has visto a ese sujeto antes? Me está saludando. 

—Para nada. Sólo a Lady. 

—Yo igual, pero parece que me reconoce. ¿Lo conocimos antes? ¿Tal vez en alguna presentación?

—No se ve como alguien a quién le lanzarías cuchillos —comentó ella fructífero el ceño, y la enfermera detrás suya, comenzó a poner atención. 

—Ese es Su Majestad —dijo con voz orgullosa—Lady Aravis es muy amiga suya. Llegaron aquí juntos, después de todo —la vieja suponía que los niños debían venir de fuera de palacio, puesto que nunca habían visto el rostro del príncipe—. Y ustedes han sido muy afortunados el día de hoy. Hay nobles que esperan semanas para poder tenerlos así de cerca. 

—¿Su majestad? —los hermanos se miraron—. ¿Viene a visitarla muy seguido?

—¿Visitar? Oh, no; éste es el palacio de Su Majestad. Lady Aravis no tiene castillo propio; o no aquí, al menos. Dicen que su propiedad en Calormen es tan inmensa, que se necesita un día entero para caminar de punta a punta. Para ser sincera, no sé muy bien qué... —se detuvo a sí misma al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar pobremente de su propia patrona, enfrente de protegidos suyos. Y su silencio no pudo ser más conveniente, puesto que, en ese momento, el par de amigos llegó hasta ellos. 

—Edgar, Victoria. Alguien quería verlos —los hermanos se miraron de nuevo el uno al otro, incrédulos. Aravis sonrió—. Me temo que no lo reconocen, pero fueron él y su hermano quienes los rescataron del río cuando los encontramos. 

Victoria abrió los ojos y estiró su cuello, admirada. 

—¿Su majestad?

—Puedes llamarme Shasta —extendió la mano hacia ella, y ella, no sabiendo muy bien cuál era la manera de saludar a un príncipe, la estrujó con ambas palmas. 

Aravis soltó aire, sonriendo. 

—No le tengas tanto miedo. 

—Quiero que me cuenten toda su travesía hasta acá. He estado muriendo por saber de dónde venían estos días, pero Aravis me dijo que esperara hasta que estuvieran mejor y... Bueno, menos confundidos. ¿Qué les parece que nos encontramos en el desayunador de Aravis, en los próximos días? Así podremos hablar más cómodamente... Y en privado. Oh, y hay que decirle a Corin... Estoy seguro de que estará interesado en saber su historia de primera mano, también. Aravis, ¿Cuándo crees que podríamos...?

—Puedo desde mañana mismo, si tienes tiempo —respondió Aravis—. Aunque tengo que buscar a Corin. Edgar —se dirigió al otro—, voy a arreglar que un par de valets les ayuden a llegar hasta mis aposentos.

Edgar sólo asintió. Era difícil no sentirse un poco intimidado de los dos sujetos frente a sí, por muy amables que estuviesen siendo en esos momentos. 

—No tengo... Palabras, para agradecer lo buenos que han sido. Lo bien que nos han tratado —fue Victoria quien tomó la palabra, poniéndose de pie ahora que le habían terminado de peinar el cabello. Lady, Su Majestad... Yo y mi hermano solíamos encontrarnos en la peor de las situaciones antes de ser encontrados por ustedes, en ese día fatídico. Y agradezco a Dios que nos hayan encontrado, porque de no haber sido así... No sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros. 

Aravis ladeó la cabeza. Dios. Nunca había escuchado el nombre de esa deidad, ni en Calormen, en donde algunos pueblos adoraban a otras deidades además de Tash. Éstos dos de verdad debían de venir de algún lugar muy lejano. Deseaba preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero tampoco quería empezar un interrogatorio en ese momento. Para eso estaba el día siguiente. 

—Me halagan tus palabras, Victoria —dijo ella, sonriéndole de manera ligera, mientras un sentimiento cálido ascendía por su pecho—. Qué no haríamos nosotros por liberar hasta el último Hijo de Adán que ha sufrido de algo similar a lo que ustedes parecen haber vivido. Estar en su cuidado es para nosotros un honor. 

—Madame —se escuchó en la lejanía. Aravis se volvió, y descubrió a un valet no muy lejos, acercándose. Llegó junto a ellos, y les dedicó una reverencia—. Señora. Su Alteza. Se me pidió que les informara que hay correspondencia para ustedes, de los Reyes y Reinas de Narnia. La carta será leída en la biblioteca en una hora, si pudieran estar presentes. Órdenes del Rey Lune.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió Cor. El mensajero realizó una nueva reverencia, y comenzó a alejarse—. Hace un par de semanas que no sabemos nada de los reyes y reinas de Narnia, qué bueno que al fin han respondido —dijo, refiriéndose a Aravis. Ella asintió.

—Aunque visitarnos sería una mejor opción para tener nuevas de ellos. Estoy segura de que estarían encantados de ver cómo han crecido los cerezos que nos enviaron. Pero en todo caso... Voy a preparar mi ropa de corte —miró a los hermanos, que los observaban expectantes y en silencio—. ¿Los vemos mañana? 

Ellos asintieron, y El par de amigos comenzó a alejarse en amena conversación. 

—Nunca había visto a una majestad —dijo Victoria, cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.


	9. Puntual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor y Aravis esperan a los extranjeros mientras Corin cae en una de sus trampas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una de esas historias. Una de esas que ideé hace cerca de 10 años, de la que tengo mil borradores a mano y que siempre me dije que publicaría. Más que eso, esta es una historia que forma parte de una serie basada en el lore de Narnia durante la época de oro del reinado de los hermanos Pevensie, y que tiene una linea del tiempo muy enredada. Una de las historias gemelas de Aros y Cuchillos, es Oliva, que puede encontrarse en otra plataforma y que por algún motivo quiero comenzar a publicar también aquí. Son historias que he escrito a lo largo de los años, que se han ido modificando y creciendo, y que tienen mucho significado para mí. Aprecio de verdad, a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta este punto. Aprecio cada Kudos, cada comentario me da el empujón de ánimo que necesito para seguir tecleando las palabras de esta historia, y solo puedo adelantarles que tengo tres capítulos puliendo, casi listos para publicarse. 
> 
> Disfruten.

Las recámaras de Aravis tenían apenas lo necesario. El cuarto de la guardia, la antesala, el desayunador, la oficina y la recámara. Ni un cuarto más, ni uno menos, por el momento. Su desayunador se trataba de un lugar cómodo, adornado a la usanza de su país. Entonces, la mesa del desayunador en el que se encontraba ya en ese momento era bajita y los asientos, cojines bellamente bordados de motivos de la naturaleza. Ella misma los había traído en su pasado viaje al Estado de su hermano, del que había vuelto tan súbitamente después de haber tenido una cruenta discusión en contra suya. Ella apenas pensaba en aquello, procurando que todo estuviese en su lugar mientras sus invitados llegaban. Cor ya se encontraba ahí, hablándole del día que había tenido, mientras ella acomodaba las flores de un jarrón. Si bien era cierto que no era su trabajo acomodar ese tipo de cosas por sí misma, desde que había cambiado de domicilio permanente a las tierras del Norte, Aravis había encontrado en el hecho de poder hacer hasta las pequeñas cosas por sí misma, un placer extraño, del que disfrutaba en momentos como ese, en el que no era necesario guardar ninguna clase de gran protocolo, puesto que aquellos eran sus dominios íntimos, a pesar de estar todavía resguardada y vigilada por algunas de sus damas de cámara y los guardias, que vigilaban la entrada de sus aposentos. Así pues, ella acomodaba las flores y las servilletas mientras Cor encendía las velas, dejando que el terciopelo de su voz, que había cambiado hacía un par de años, llenara la habitación de una sensación cálida. Él hablaba animadamente, pero sin alzar mucho la voz. Y ella sonreía, mientras las cortesanas a su servicio hacían traer la porcelana, que también era Calormena. Ella se resolvió a finalmente tomar asiento, y miró a su compañero de una mirada animada.

Cor la observó por primera vez aquella noche, de manera verdaderamente detenida. Como se trataban de sus aposentos personales, Aravis se daba la libertad de usar las ropas de su país, que para ella eran mucho más cómodas. Llevaba entonces una falda de la tela más transparente, que dejaba ver los pantalones holgados debajo del fino encaje brillante. La falda estaba creada en realidad de un manto, que ella había meticulosamente hecho doblar en su cintura para tapar su estómago descubierto, aunque lo translucido de la tela de ese manto no ayudase muy bien a cubrir enteramente ese propósito. Cubriendo su pecho llevaba una camisa de esas cortas, que estaba igualmente doblada y adornada en los botones por finas perlas. La espalda se encontraba casi descubierta. Esto último, sin embargo, lo había notado él antes de aquel momento, cuando encendiendo las velas la miró de reojo, y notó la piel que brillaba, de su espalda, al descubierto. Sólo de este detalle él había sentido en sí una cosa extraña, que tuvo que ahogar mientras se concentraba en continuar con la frase que se encontraba formulando, para crear conversación.

Entonces, ahora la tenía de frente. La miró sonreír satisfecha, y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Extraña reacción. Los enormes aretes que colgaban de sus orejas se arrastraban sobre sus hombros mientras gesticulaba, como acariciándolos. Escuchó de repente su nombre en una insistencia, y se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había encontrado hablando. Pestañeó, intentando otorgarle su atención de nuevo, pero ella se vio interrumpida en el seguimiento de sus palabras por el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse, y Corin apareció seguido de un guardia, que intentaba seguirle el paso nervioso.

—Señor, deje lo anuncio...

—Ah, tonterías. Aravis me espera. Y seguramente Cor ya está aquí, así que sabe bien quién soy.

El menor de los gemelos se acercaba enérgico hacia ellos, y Aravis se preguntó qué se habría encontrado haciendo hasta ese momento.

—¿Crees que llegas tarde, acaso? —preguntó divertida, viendo cómo él se tiraba a uno de los cojines mientras las damas corrían a quitarle la capa de los hombros, que ni siquiera se había retirado al entrar.

—Disculpa. Se me fue el tiempo, estaba cabalgando y de repente escuché las campanadas de la hora, y...

—Te lo dije —le susurró Cor a Aravis. Ella apenas ocultó la risa detrás de sus dedos, que colocó sobre la pequeña boca. Corin los miró confundido.

—¿Qué pasa...?

Aravis carraspeó.

—Bueno... Cor me apostó que no llegarías a tiempo si te daba la hora exacta —la tarkheena apoyó el puño bajo la barbilla, mirándolo con atención. No quería perderse ni uno de los colores en su rostro—, así que acordamos que te daría un horario más tardío para ver si era cierto...

—Y gané —terminó Cor. Tomó entonces un trago al vino frente a su lugar, que se había encargado de servir mientras Aravis hablaba.

Corin los miró incrédulo. Había un dejo de rabia en su mirada, y golpeó la mesa con una palmada en cuanto Aravis estalló en risa de nuevo.

—¡Hey! Eso no es justo. Es la primera vez que estaría llegando así de tarde.

Aravis cambió entonces su expresión, para dirigirle al menor de los gemelos una mirada furtiva.

—Esa madera es traída de los árboles que crecen en el dominio de mi palacio natal, y tallada por los más importantes artesanos, de los que conseguimos tiempo con el favor del mismo Tisroc. No es para que la astilles con tus manos de bruto. Si tanto te molesta nuestro proceder, llega a tiempo.

Corin abrió los ojos, repentinamente su pulso subiendo en velocidad; no sabiendo qué decir. Luego entornó los ojos, como pretendiendo que no le importaba.

—Haberlo dicho antes... —susurró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí. Sé que en general soy una autora de pocas palabras, pero apreciaría que me dejaras tu comentario sobre lo que piensas de esta historia hasta este momento. Hasta la próxima, y cuídate.


	10. Función

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que los hermanos lleguen a la cena, Victoria recuerda algo que sucede antes del día fatídico que la llevó hasta las tierras de Archenland.

—¡Vicky! Entras en dos. 

Mi sesión de maquillaje se ve abruptamente interrumpida por su voz, que suena alterada. Sin embargo, conozco esa fachada. 

—Ya sé, ya sé. Voy.

Le dirijo la mirada. Le he ganado. Ya estoy vestida, y en una esquina de mi habitación, Edgar juguetea con sus cuchillos. Puedo notar algo como decepción en sus ojos, mientras me levanto de mi lugar. Edgar se pone de pie a la par mío, y camina detrás de mí. Sin embargo, su intento por protegerme se nos ve infructuoso cuando él lo golpea en el hombro, y le dirige esa mirada represora. Esa mirada de bestia que tienen los hombres como él, tan llena de odio. Mi estómago se revuelve, pero intento consolarme con la idea de que pronto acabará la función, y que en cuanto termine, Edgar y yo nos iremos a encerrar al tráiler hasta el día de mañana. Él va a cuidarme. Él me va a defender. Intentando ignorar aquel pequeño instante de conflicto, dejando a mi hermano tras de mí, avanzo rápidamente hasta detrás de la cortina que me separa de la vista del público. Posiciones. Escucho mi nombre ser anunciado, y respiro fuerte. 

Luces. Vitos y aplausos. El telón se recorre, alejándose de mi figura, y mi cuerpo se ilumina de las incrustaciones de cristal de mi traje. Mi mano en la cintura, y la otra al aire. Saludo a quienes me esperaban, con una reverencia. Me levanto como a pausas, y me dirijo al centro del escenario para llevar a cabo mi acto. El gran aro que cuelga me espera, viejo amigo. Y yo me dejo llevar por el momento, entre la música de la banda y el idilio que representa para mí ese momento en el que las luces me ciegan y yo me vuelvo como un ave, que cuelga y gira y se deshace por el candor que traerá consigo la aprobación de los que están sentados alrededor mío, como juzgando; como esperando. Y yo, hambrienta de satisfacerlos, me pierdo en el aro. Me pierdo, suspendida en el viento, y pido a la gravedad que me libere de su yugo, porque así me gustaría estar para siempre. Suspendida en el aire, sin el miedo que le he ganado a las intenciones terribles de los hombres, y sus miradas. 

Tengo la impresión de ser como viento, y sé que no hay mejor lugar en el mundo, que ese en el que me encuentro en ese momento. Con los segundos, la gente que me rodea también desaparece, y solo veo el brillo que se refleja de mi propio traje, contrastando con la oscuridad en la que la audiencia está sumida. Estoy sola. Los aplausos y la música también van desapareciendo, y de ellos solo escucho un eco. Doy vueltas. El resto de los seres vivos son para mí como la idea de un mito, porque en ese momento solo éxito yo, y el aire, y el brillo. Sentirme cegada no me molesta, ni me intimida. Conozco mi arte demasiado bien para acobardarme, y por más que mi espíritu quisiera quedarse ahí la vida entera, suspendida e inalcanzable, comienzo a descender. Sé que el acto está por acabarse. 

Termina la música, y mi pecho duele. Y no es por la evidente falta de aire con la que me ha dejado la rutina, sino por haber llegado al fin de la presentación. Ahora mis pies están de nuevo en contacto con el piso, y me acuerdo de que soy humana. Me acuerdo de que tengo que volver tras bambalinas, y ver qué ha sido de mi hermano. Pero su acto es pronto, no creo que le hayan hecho nada, no hoy. Después de todo, el espectáculo debe continuar. Intento sin embargo recolectar un poco más de esa deliciosa aprobación que me profesan los espectadores, y les dedico un par de reverencias. Quisiera encontrar la manera de acallar los latidos de mi órgano central, que anticipa algo terrible, pero me es imposible. Hora de volver tras las cortinas. Hora de enfrentarme al mundo real, por muy aterrador que sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal, era lo que esperaban? Lo sé, lo sé; pero hay cosas que es necesario saber antes de que los hermanos cuenten toda su historia a Aravis y los gemelos. ¿Qué te pareció? Recuerda que tus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Almendra

Había pensado que Almendra era una mucama en la mediana edad, tosca y amargada, por la manera en la que le habló la primera noche que pasó en Palacio. Sin embargo, cuando la luz del sol se dejó entrar por la ventana enmarcada de piedra, iluminando los tapices y la caoba del interior, la vio sentada a su lado, dibujada de una manera muy diferente. Se trataba de una joven en sus veintes, con el largo cabello trigueño peinado en un par de coletas trenzadas, que le llegaban a la cintura. Usaba faldas claras, que arrastraban contra el piso en un sonido que llegó a parecerle fatigante con el pasar de los días. Estando encamado y sin manera de valerse en ningún nivel por sí mismo multiplicaba las experiencias sensoriales que exasperaban su humor, y casi llegó a gritarle que no se moviese, que no hablase; pero supo que eso solo le haría perder el favor de quien había ordenado que se cuidara de él. Nadie quiere un protegido quejumbroso, como no se desea a un perro que muerde a quien lo alimenta.

Algo que, si pudo adivinar de ella antes de poder verla, sin embargo, era esa manera de mirarlo. Como si fuera un perro herido por recibir la eutanasia, casi con lástima. Una mirada condescendiente y maliciosa que lo retaba a hablarle de manera sardónica. Él intentó resistir ese impulso al inicio, pero al cabo de unos días, no puedo soportarlo. Su relación con la mujer al cuidado de su salud se transformó entonces en una con cierto nivel de mezquindad, de miradas cargadas de recelo y que se evitaban lo más posible, a pesar de estar obligados a compartir los mismos diez metros cuadrados por la mayor parte del día.

Una vez que pudo caminar, sin embargo, la historia fue distinta. Edgar hizo tanto como pudo uso de su reencontrada autonomía para pagarle visitas a su hermana, que convalecía de una manera tan dolorosa que tardó varios días en solo poder abrir los ojos. En estas instancias, el joven cirquero no tenía ni idea de lo que Almendra haría de su tiempo libre, pero lo cierto era que cada instante que volvía a la habitación que le habían asignado, ella estaba ahí, esperándolo, no permitiéndole ni un minuto de privacidad. Qué molesta, pensaba, esa mucama vuelta enfermera que solo tenía para él palabras agrias y modos bruscos.

A pesar de todo, no podía decir que la chica desempañara un trabajo pobre. Malas maneras tendría, pero al menos sabía cómo llevar a cabo las tareas que le correspondían, y no había otra persona a la que no pudiera aludirle el estado de su recuperación, ni con la que pudiese estar más agradecido en ese aspecto, a excepción quizá de Lady Aravis.

Aravis. Vaya nombre extraño. Sin embargo, lo había escuchado antes. ¿No era el nombre de unas montañas? Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes en alguna de las giras, pero no estaba seguro. Lo cierto era que Lady venía a rendirle visita cada vez que podía, y si bien al principio procuraba mantener su distancia para dirigirle la palabra, había terminado adquiriendo un nivel de comodidad tal en su presencia que la última noche se había sentado al borde de su cama, para dirigirle un par de breves palabras antes de marcharse con el repique de las campanas que anunciaban la primera hora de la noche. Su voz era suave, y había cierta gravedad en ella. Al entrar, se manejaba siempre de una manera que le hacía saber que ella era la persona a observar, a escuchar. En su discurso, resultaba concisa y a la vez amable, cercana. Se encontraba en ese extraño punto entre un ser distante y afable.

—Bueno joven Edgar, me temo que es tarde para que pueda permanecer mucho más tiempo en su compañía —se despedía aquella noche—. Me alegra ver que sigue mejorando.

—Lady Aravis, no tiene por qué hablarme de usted. Casi la considero amiga mía —Edgar sonreía con la cara semienterrada en las almohadas, consciente, pero a medio dormir debido al opio. Por encima de los edredones, su cuerpo se dibujaba pálido y todavía magullado. El torso, a medio descubrir, adornado de vendajes, le hacía dar la impresión de una escultura censurada; como si los bien trabajados músculos fuesen una ofensa a ser guardada de la vista de sus cuidadores. Y de todo esto, Almendra se enteraba. Sin mucho que hacer durante el día, como un genuino parásito, observaba. Y a las visitas de Lady Aravis, las observaba con especial atención. Nada escapaba de su aguda mirada, ni la mínima insinuación de tacto, ni las minúsculas maneras en las que los ojos de la tarkheena se desviaban hacia su cuerpo y su rostro, que conforme las heridas iban sanando, se revelaba cada vez más atractivo. Por supuesto, esto podría juzgarse por el modo amable argumentando que no se trataba más que de la confirmación de que la mucama se encontraba haciendo su trabajo de la mejor manera, pero a la maliciosa Almendra le gustaba imaginarse otras cosas. Y para ella, reconocer información de las que otros no tenían conocimiento era una suerte de poder silencioso que podía utilizarse de la manera más oportuna para su único beneficio propio.

—Qué contradicción, que me pidas que haga exactamente lo que tú haces todo el tiempo —respondió Lady Aravis, casi condescendiente, acercándose solo un poco.

Edgar soltó una risa apagada y grave, que Almendra le había escuchado proferir lo que parecían cientos de veces, y entornó los ojos desde su posición junto a la chimenea; lo suficientemente lejos para ser ignorada y lo suficientemente cerca para no perderse de nada.

—Ve, cómo no es difícil. Usted puede hablarme así o como quiera, pero me temo que no estoy en la libertad de hacer lo mismo.

Aravis volvió en sí misma, y lo miró utilizando una postura más seria.

—En eso me temo que tiene razón, joven Edgar.

—Qué curioso, porque sospecho que tenemos la misma edad. Y si es así, tal vez debería de hablarle de "tú" también.

—¿Es así? Pensé que serías menor que yo.

—Oh no, Lady Aravis. Soy mucho más viejo de lo que parezco. Quién sabe, quizá hasta soy mayor que usted.

Aravis lo miró por espacio de unos segundos, en silencio, y finalmente soltó:

—Diecisiete.

Edgar soltó un ligero "Ha" y susurró:

—Diecinueve.

Aravis soltó un bufido que pretendía ocultar un impulso de risa. En su posición, Edgar de encogió de hombros como pudo y cerró los ojos, finalmente cediendo al efecto de la droga.

La tarkheena se quedó observándolo. Le parecía inmensamente interesante, la manera en la que su rostro perdía cualquier expresión para entregarse al descanso. Por un instante, se preguntó si con los gemelos pasaría de la misma manera. Se los imaginó rendidos y de ojos cerrados sobre sus lechos, con la diferencia de que sus frentes se encontrarían coronadas de mechones rubios y no del ébano que eran los cabellos de Edgar. Se levantó finalmente, en medio de un silencio que solo era roto por el crepitar del fuego. Y los ojos de Almendra observaban, retenían cada trazo de la realidad que se le dibujaba enfrente. Bajó los ojos a su bordado justo a tiempo, sin embargo, cuando Aravis finalmente se dignó a darle atención.

—Haces un buen trabajo, Almendra.

—Sólo lo que está en mis manos, mi señora.

La tarkheena se retiró. Almendra esperó unos segundos, enmarcada su silueta por el fuego detrás de ella, meditante. Se acercó entonces al borde de la cama, como su jefa había hecho, donde su paciente yacía con los ojos bien cerrados. En el secretismo de la noche frente al calor del hogar, colocó una mano sobre el pecho. Con dubitación, y en extremada pausa, comenzó a recorrer de a poco los hombros, el cuello. Y ahí se detuvo un instante, con la fina mano rodeando la gruesa garganta, sin presionar, sin moverse; sintiendo su respiración, simplemente. Suspiró.

—Qué condena en la que me pones, obligándome a detestarte —susurró, antes de retirarse a su propia pieza.


End file.
